Advice
by Infinite Katalyst
Summary: Shikamaru gives Gaara some brotherly guidance to ease his concerns.


Gaara stood on the balcony of the Kazekage's mansion and sighed. He looked out across his village, so consumed by his thoughts that he didn't hear Shikamaru approach him.

"Something on your mind?" Shikamaru asked, startling Gaara.

"Yeah," the Kazekage said sheepishly.

"What's the matter?"

"It's Hinata."

"Something go wrong? Women are troublesome, I'm telling you," the lazy Nara said, taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

"No, no, quite the opposite, actually. You see, I want to ask her to marry me," he said, pulling a small velvet box out of his pocket. He opened it to reveal a delicate ring nestled inside with a silver band and a bright, beautiful diamond. Shikamaru was sure he'd looked at it a dozen times already, trying to make sense of all the questions in his head.

"That's a nice one."

"Thank you. I just hope she thinks so, too," Gaara said, quickly closing the box and putting it back in his pocket.

"You afraid she'll say no?"

"Yes, that possibility does concern me."

"Do you love her?"

"Of course I do."

"Does she love you?"

"Yes."

"Do you think you're ready for this?"

"Without a doubt in my mind," Gaara said, a determined glint in his eyes. "I want to spend the rest of my life with her. When I'm with her, I feel like I can get through anything. Sometimes I feel like I'm not doing a good enough job as the Kazekage, but then she assures me that I am. She's supportive, loving, loyal, kind...I can always count on her, and I love that about Hinata."

"Then what's holding you back? What are you so afraid of?" Shikamaru questioned, taking a drag on his cigarette.

"She has a life back in Konoha. I don't want her to sacrifice that. Having that been said, things could become complicated. Surely you must know what I'm talking about. You and Temari had the same struggles."

"At first."

"What changed that? What made it work?"

"The confusion started before we even got together. She visited Konoha a lot for diplomatic purposes, and it was like we were always drawn together when she did."

"Was that when you two became a couple?"

"No. Our feelings for each other probably manifested around that time, but before we figured that out, we had a war on our hands. After that whole ordeal, we were around each other more. Eventually, we realized our feelings and admitted them, so we went on a few dates. Once we were officially dating, the confusion got worse. The distance was a drag, and we often had to be away from each other for long periods of time. That put a strain on our relationship, but we focused on staying positive. Sending letters, visiting when we could, things like that."

"That must have been difficult."

"I've gotta say, it was hard. Sometimes her ambassadorial duties and my duties as clan leader got in the way, but we didn't let that deter us from making things work. After about a year, I asked her to marry me, and she accepted. Things got a little more confusing after that, trying to plan out our wedding and our life together."

"I thought you found marriage and women to be troublesome," Gaara said.

"Some women are worth it, I guess. It all worked out in the end, anyway. We decided to live in Suna during fall and winter, and Konoha during spring and summer. I don't care for the cold, she can't stand it since she's lived here her entire life, and it gets way too hot here in the warm months. This way, I can keep up with the clan and she can keep being an ambassador."

"You guys don't seem to be confused anymore."

"No. I'd say we're happy, actually."

"That's good to hear."

"Anyway, the point of all that is this: if you guys truly care about each other, you'll do whatever it takes to make things work. If I could get through all of that, then you can surely manage this," Shikamaru told him.

"Thank you, but don't you feel more at home in Konoha? Doesn't she feel more at home here?"

"Nah. Home isn't where you are; it's who you're with. Besides, I'm willing to bet that Hinata would move here, if that's what you're worried about. She'd probably miss her old life, but I'm sure she would be excited to start a new one with you, and it's not like she can't visit Konoha."

"Thanks for all of this. It's been helpful."

"No problem. Any time." He turned to leave.

"Shikamaru, wait," Gaara said, stopping him.

"What is it?"

"Temari, she's expecting."

"How do you know?" he asked. He tried to seem calm, but a smile was tugging at his lips.

"She wanted to be quiet about it for a while, but Kankuro found her test and was very excited about becoming an uncle. Congratulations." Gaara smiled, and a grin spread across Shikamaru's face.

"That's gonna be...such a drag...how troublesome..." he said, failing to conceal his giddiness, and left to find Temari.

Before then, they didn't talk much, nor did Shikamaru share such personal things with others, but Gaara was glad they had that conversation. It reassured him and left him feeling more confident about his proposal.

A week after that day, Gaara led Hinata out onto the balcony of the mansion for a beautiful candlelit dinner.

"What's all this?" Hinata asked, marveling at the view as she sat down.

"It's just a nice dinner. You haven't been out here in a while, so I thought I'd do something special," Gaara said.

"That's very sweet of you," she said, giving him a quick kiss.

Once they finished their meal, he spoke again. "Hinata, I'd like to ask you something."

"Oh, okay. Are you alright?"

"Yes. In fact, I'm happier with you than I've ever been before. So will you..." He got down on one knee, pulling out the ring box. His heart beat quickly with nervous excitement. "Will you make me even happier, forever, and marry me?"

"Oh, Gaara...yes!" she answered, nodding her head as tears spilled over her cheeks. He stood up and pushed the engagement ring onto her ring finger. They kissed, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. They stood like that for a while.

After their wedding in Konoha, Hinata moved to Suna with Gaara. Eventually, they had their own child, a little boy. He and his cousin, Shikamaru and Temari's daughter, liked to play together. Of course, Uncle Kankuro liked playing with them, too.


End file.
